Simplicity
by Forever.My.Destiny
Summary: This violet-haired man thinks he can help me with my assignment. Oh please.


**Destiny here (:  
So this is my first fanfiction. I've never had any good ideas, so I hope you will enjoy this one!  
Please rate and review after! The more feedback I get, the better my next story will be (:  
Exams just passed, so I have a few days free. Please enjoy this oneshot (:**

* * *

_Clickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclickc lickclickclickclickclickclic kclickclickclickclickclickcl ickclickclickclickclickclick click._

I stopped typing briefly to glance up at the shadow looming over me, blocking the burning sensation of the sunlight.

Honey met amber. I squinted, my vision slowly adjusting to the figure in front of me. I first noticed the slender figure being surrounded by violet locks cascading down his back. He wore a simple navy tee and jeans, paired with black sneakers and headphones around his neck.

I glared. "What do you want? If you aren't going to do anything, move out of the way so I can focus on my assignment."

He looked a little taken aback at my temper, and suddenly chuckled. CHUCKLED. At ME.

I humphed and lowered my head to face the familiar screen of my laptop.

_Clickclickclickclickclickcli ckclickclickclickclickclick-_

"Now what?" I shouted in exasperation. I looked at him, who had made himself comfortable next to me on the park bench. He had been peering over at my English assignment.

"Someone's feisty," he finally spoke, looking back up at me. I saw the amusement in his eyes, and I groaned.

"Can you PLEASE just get away from me? I'm trying to work on this story for tomorrow."

His lips curved upward slightly. "May I see it? I happen to be majoring in English, and I am one of the top students in my class."

I rolled my eyes. Cocky much? I was about to protest when I met his eyes once again and found myself handing him the laptop. He read the assignment and I watched as his eyes skimmed the page and a half I had written so far. When he finished reading, his face was skeptical.

I frowned. "What's so bad about it?"

"I never said it was bad..." He trailed off.

"But?" I pressed. I personally thought I didn't do too bad. The assignment called for a story that involved spirituality and mystery.

"But isn't this supposed to be a _short_ story? As in, make it as short as possible? Why did you write so much?" He questioned.

"Well, this is how I write, and this will probably get me the best mark I can." I answered. English was DEFINITELY not my strength. I was hoping for at least a 75%, in order to bring up my sad average of 64%. I grimaced at that thought.

The stranger shot me a mischievous look. "You need to learn to write simpler. The plot itself is too complicated. Shall I teach you how it's done?"

I glowered at him. "No, thank you," I replied icily. "I don't need help from a stranger who just comes out of nowhere and criticizes my work."

He sighed, and started clicking rapidly on my laptop. Within seconds, my laptop was shut down. I snatched the laptop from his hands.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped.

"Showing you the meaning of simplicity," he answered.

* * *

"L-Let go of me!" I squirmed out of his death grip on my wrist. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around.

He had somehow managed to drag me a good 800 meters from the park bench, and we were in a clearing surrounded by evergreens. I slowly and cautiously walked around, feeling the stranger's eyes bore into my petite figure.

I turned back to face him. "Why did you bring me here? I have to finish my assignment. I don't have time to find this stupid 'meaning of simplicity' thing."

He smiled at me. "This is to help you with your assignment. Besides, you looked stressed enough. I took notice of you around 2 hours ago. I was just taking a walk with one of my friends, and after dropping her off at her house, I came back and noticed you in the same spot. Anyways, your eyebrows were so furrowed that they looked like a giant squirrel."

I glared at him even though I sensed the teasing tone.

"See, you're doing it again!" He was stifling a laugh.

I realized my facial expression, and quickly reverted back to my stoic face.

The violet-haired man smiled again at me, before sitting down on the grass with his head lifted towards the sky. His left hand was behind him, cushioning his weight as he continued to stare peacefully. I couldn't hep but notice his gracefulness. Every movement he made looked like a fluid dance movement- beautiful, yet casual at the same time.

"Why are you staring at me, miss?" He asked me without taking his eyes off of the clouds that were slowly circulating.

I scoffed. "Why would I even want to look at you? I just want to go back to where I was before!"

He glanced at me. "You need to learn to relax. Why are you so complicated? Even your clothes!" He gestured towards my outfit. I was wearing a short rose-coloured off the shoulder shirt over my white tank top, and there were two neon skinny belts hanging at my hips. I had also decided to wear my beige jean shorts (which I made sure wasn't _too_ revealing), and shiny black flats. To top it all off, I had a rose headband loosely around my tangle of curls and three bangle bracelets on each arm.

I gave him a confused look. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's pretty simple to me." I shrugged.

He facepalmed. "Simple? _You?_ Have you taken a look at yourself?" He sighed. "Girls. Well, anyways, you don't have to look simple to understand what it means. Come," he patted the space beside him, "watch the clouds with me."

I gaped at him. "Why would I watch the clouds with you? That is the most pointless thing I've ever heard of. Besides, I have no idea who you are and you could be a serial killer for all I know," I growled.

He rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Do you really think I would be a serial killer? I tried to be nice to you, but all you've been doing is pushing me away."

I was at the edge of exploding. "Are you kidding me? I have no idea who you are, and yet you're trying to be nice to me? Is this all some kind of sick twisted plan to use me for something? I'm not some average kid, you know! I've been kidnapped before so I know self defense now! And why did you even approach me anyway? It's so creepy to be watching someone anyways." I finished my rant angrily.

He looked at me, and I softened. I could tell he was hurt by my words, and soon I felt the guilt rise within me. Yet, I still kept quiet, the silence hanging in the air. I refused to let my guilt override my pride.

I then noticed a determined look on this man. He looked at me, and spoke: "You will watch the clouds with me, whether you like it or not."

I felt his hands grip mine, and my reflexes from self defense kicked in. He was strong, stronger than me for sure, but I knew that I could win if I was able to find a vital spot. Wait. Uh oh.

I lost my balance.

_CRASHH!_

The man, who had still been sitting, was knocked down by my weight. We were in a very cliché position, but it was I who was on top. My arms and legs were trapping his, and my cascade of curls hung like a veil of gold.

After a full minute of silence, the man spoke up softly.

"Uhm...miss? Can you please get off of me?"

What was I doing? I felt frozen to the spot, and continued to stare into his amber orbs. I then felt his hand gently push me up a little, enough for him to sit up.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look appearing on his face. "Miss?"

I couldn't speak, nor move. What was happening?

One moment later, he pulled me into a warm hug, his arms wrapping around me protectively. "I'm sorry if I had hurt you, Miss. Please be alright," he whispered, with a slight edge of fear in his voice.

I blinked twice, finally able to respond. I hesitantly hugged him back, and felt myself relaxing more and more as we hugged for what felt like eternity.

He eventually pulled away from me, and smiled. Somehow, I felt drawn to his smile, as if it was the deciding factor of my happiness. I smiled back.

"What is your name?"

"I am Mashiro Rima."

"Well then, Rima-chan, it's nice to meet you. I am Fujisaki Nagihiko."

_Nagihiko. Nagihiko. Nagi. Rimahiko..._

My eyes widened at my last thought, and I mentally shook my head to clear my mind.

"N-Nagihiko...Can I watch the c-clouds with you please?" I felt obliged to ask politely, since he basically saved me from falling on my face and paralyzing myself.

He chuckled. "Of course, Rima-chan."

* * *

I stretched my arms in front of me as Nagi and I were walking back from the clearing. Turns out, his university wasn't too far from my high school, and I was planning to go to the same university anyways. We also lived 10 minutes away from each other, and we learned a lot more about each other while gazing at the clouds.

"That was way more fun than I thought," I stated as I yawned. "Thank you for that refreshing break, Nagi."

He grinned. "No problem, Rima-chan. I hope this also helps you with your assignment!" With that, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sauntering away. I stared after him, surprised he did such a thing and also... wanting _more._

"Wait, Nagi!"

I ran up to him, and hugged him from behind, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko turned around. "Why did you just-mmph!"

I cut him off, tiptoeing a bit in order to press my lips on his. He responded immediately, his arms tangled around my mop of honey curls, and mine buried in his straight violet locks.

We both pulled away for air soon, and I avoided his gaze, letting my bangs cover my face.

"Rima-chan, why did you just do that?" He asked me softly.

"I-I..." That was all I uttered before he pulled me into another kiss, softer this time, yet perfect in every way.

He then pulled away, before enveloping me in a gentle hug. I hugged him back, and soon I was staring at his retreating figure.

For some reason, I knew exactly what Nagihiko had shown me today.

* * *

**Assignment: Create the shortest story possible, involving spirituality and mystery at the same time. **

By Mashiro Rima

_Oh my god. I'm pregnant. Who's the father?_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!**


End file.
